In recent years, studies have been carried out on a fine paper powder-containing resin molded object which has fine paper powder finely pulverized from waste papers or the like being blended into a thermoplastic resin such as polyethylene, polypropylene or the like. For example, there has been known to produce chopsticks from an injection-molded article of polypropylene containing the fine paper powder (refer to Patent document 1).
Since the fine paper powder-containing resin molded object contains therein the fine paper powder, it is possible to reduce the content of the thermoplastic resin; moreover, if the fine paper powder equal to or greater than a predetermined amount is contained in the resin molded object, it is possible for it to be subjected to an incineration disposal as a general waste. However, as a content rate of the fine paper powder becomes higher, the fluidity of the thermoplastic resin in molten state becomes lower, which makes it difficult to perform injection molding due to certain manufacturing conditions such as the shape of a molded object or the like.